Un coeur délaissé
by major-oniakai
Summary: 5 ans après la mort d'Aeris, Cloud s'éloigne irrémédiablement et se perd dans ses souvenirs. Tifa se sent délaissée et craque. Au moment où elle veut commettre l'irréparable, une ombre la rattrape.


**Note** : Rien ne m'appartient et j'ai pas reçu une seule piécette pour écrire ça !

**Couple** : Vincent x Tifa, je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble.

_L'histoire se passe 5 ans après le jeu, Cloud s'éloigne de plus en plus et Tifa déprime._

* * *

Tifa soupira. Marlène et Denzel étaient partis en vacances avec Barret à Corel qui venait d'être rebâtie. Cloud était en livraison. Elle vivait avec ce petit monde là mais… Elle était seule en ce moment. D'ailleurs, à son grand désespoir, Cloud s'éloignait à nouveau. C'est sûr, on approchait de la date anniversaire des cinq ans de la mort d'Aeris… Tifa soupira. C'était aussi bientôt les neuf ans de Marlène, il fallait lui trouver un joli cadeau. Marlène avait bien grandi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés et de beaux yeux bruns en amande, comme Eléonore, disait Barret. Denzel aussi grandissait vite. Il avait onze ans maintenant. Et Cloud avait commencé à lui apprendre à manier les épées. Reeve étant son tuteur, il l'a fait inscrire dans le meilleur collège d'Edge. Tout ce petit monde n'avait pas besoin d'elle, songea Tifa. Du dos de sa main, elle essuya ses larmes et entreprit de se prendre un petit remontant.

Tifa avait trop bu. Elle déprimait encore plus, elle s'abîmait en pleurs, seule, dans son bar. Elle voulait en finir avec ce monde ingrat qui n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Marlène avait son père, Denzel avait Reeve et Cloud… Il avait le souvenir d'Aeris. Elle errait dans les rues en cette nuit, déambulant comme une somnambule, plus ivre de tristesse que d'alcool. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle avançait c'est tout. Jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus avancer. Devant elle, le vide. Un pont pas terminé, elle était sur le grand pont inachevé qui reliait Edge à la plaque supérieure de Midgar. Elle regardait le vide, fixement. Puis enleva la bague ornée d'une tête de loup à son annulaire droit. Elle la lâcha. La bague tomba dans le vide.

Un bruit de métal qui tombe ? Vincent ouvrit les yeux. Il vivait dans les recoins cachés de Edge, loin de la folie des hommes, loin de sa propre folie. Se levant, il alla voir. Une bague. Ornée d'une tête de loup. Tifa ? Vincent leva les yeux et vit une forme noire penchée dans le vide vingt mètres au-dessus de lui. Tifa voulait se suicider ?? Vincent escalada les pylônes aussi vite qu'il put, afin d'arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La forme chuta. Sans plus y réfléchir, Vincent sauta pour la rattraper, la plaquer contre lui, tandis que sa main ornée de métal tentait désespérément d'accrocher quelque chose pour ne pas chuter au sol. Il n'y arrivait pas, il était trop loin !!! Murmurant un juron que n'aurait pas renié Cid dans ses mauvais jours, il se transforma en Chaos, emportant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il regarda son visage. Elle était évanouie. Elle sentait l'alcool. Elle avait dû boire pour oublier. Vincent la serra plus fort contre lui. Décidément, elle et lui se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points, et ce n'était pas un compliment. Il décida de l'emporter à son repaire le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Vincent l'installa sur son lit et la recouvrit de sa cape carmine. Elle était si pâle… Vincent trempa un lige dans de l'eau fraîche afin de lui humidifier le front et les tempes. Et il cherchait s'il avait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'aspirine pour son réveil qui risquait d'être difficile.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tifa murmura… Vincent la contempla de ses prunelles de feu : elle avait repris des couleurs, elle ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller, maintenant. En effet, quelques minutes après, Tifa cligna des paupières. Elle se sentait pâteuse, elle avait mal à la tête et ne parvenait pas à savoir où elle était. Vincent lui tendit un verre d'aspirine en lui intimant de le boire. Elle l'avala sans réfléchir. Après avoir ingurgité le breuvage, Tifa se demanda pourquoi Vincent était là… Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était dans la cape du brun. Tifa rougit et demanda d'une voix timide :

« Vincent… ? Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hier soir, tu as tenté de te suicider du grand pont. Je t'ai rattrapé de justesse. Tu as dû trop boire, Tifa.

- Je… Merci. murmura t-elle, penaude,

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Et j'ai récupéré quelque chose qui t'appartient… lui dit Vincent lui remettant la bague,

- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'en veux plus.

- Tifa ? Pardonne-moi mon indiscrétion mais… Quelque chose ne va pas avec Cloud ?

- Je… Enfin… En gros, Cloud n'en a rien à cirer de ma personne.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je croyais que ça allait mieux mais… Il est toujours perdu dans ses pensées… Parfois même il m'appelle Aeris !!! Je… Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Même… Même si… Même si je l'aime !!!

- Je comprends…

- Je crois que tu peux être le seul à comprendre…

- Hm… Repose-toi Tifa. Tu as l'esprit fatigué. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

- Mais… Je voudrais pas abuser…

- Chut. Et dors. Ta présence ne me dérange pas.

- Vincent ? »

Il était déjà sortit. Alors Tifa s roula en boule dans la longue cape carmine et chaude. Elle soupira. Vincent était sûrement le seul à la comprendre… Et elle se rendormit.

Vincent rentra avec quelques petites choses à manger. Tifa dormait encore. Elle avait l'air sereine. Vincent fut soulagé. Il fallait qu'elle se remette. Parce que, sans Tifa, le monde s'écroulerait. Vincent la contempla dormir en silence jusqu'à son réveil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, voyant que Vincent la regardait, elle rougit, gênée. Elle dormait dans la cape de Vincent. D'ailleurs c'était vraiment très très rare qu'il se sépare de sa cape. Mais… Il était très bien sans sa cape, aussi ! Il portait une tunique noire qui fermait sur le côté, et un pantalon noir près du corps. Tifa re-rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle détaillait Vincent du regard.

Vincent proposa à Tifa de manger quelque chose. Tifa le remercia et prit un pain au chocolat qu'elle avala rapidement, affamée. Elle regarda et vit beaucoup de choses chocolatées…

« Toi, tu raffoles du chocolat, j'en suis sûre… ! le taquina t-elle,

- Je le reconnais que c'est là mon péché mignon.

- T'as bien raison ! Le chocolat c'est plein de magnésium, excellent contre le stress et la déprime.

- Eh bien… Mange-en, tu en as bien besoin ! »

Tifa éclata de rire avant d'attraper un second pain au chocolat. Qui aurait cru Vincent dingue de chocolat ? Le masque austère du brun se fendillait et cela faisait du bien à Tifa de pouvoir discuter et rire avec quelqu'un. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la présence du demi-démon était aussi agréable…

Tifa commençait à retrouver sa joie de vivre et cela le rassurait. Ca lui fendait le cœur que son amie soit triste au point d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Vincent ouvrit une boîte de cookies et en croqua un. Il adorait le goût sucré et légèrement amer du chocolat. Et Tifa venait de le découvrir. Sa carapace d'homme austère et froidement fermé aux plaisirs de ce monde se craquelait. Et il réalisa que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il en avait assez de vivre avec les démons de son passé, il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense au présent et au futur. Et le présent… C'était de remonter le moral à Tifa.

Une heure après, Tifa sortit se dégourdir les jambes, non pas sans avoir avant plié la cape de Vincent. Elle ne connaissait pas ce coin d'Edge. Elle devait donc être loin de son bar, le 7ème Ciel. Elle se contempla de haut en bas : son jean était taché et une des manches de sa chemise était déchirée. Elle demanda à Vincent de la raccompagner chez elle car elle ne connaissait pas le coin et lui promit que, pour le remercier, elle lui ferait un énorme chocolat chaud bien crémeux avec des tartines chocolatées. Vincent eut grand peine à ne pas rire. Tifa savait maintenant comment le faire marcher…

La 7ème Ciel. Tifa soupira encore une fois. Elle était partie sans fermer. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été cambriolée. Tifa prépara la collation promise à Vincent tout en lui disant de patienter car elle allait se doucher et se changer. Et lui dit aussi que, s'il avait besoin de se doucher ou autre chose, il n'avait qu'à faire comme chez lui. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, Tifa repensa aux événements de la veille. Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise et commença à pleurer. Puis elle se dit qu'elle devait être forte et commença à se shampooiner furieusement.

Vincent contemplait les photos au mur quand Tifa revint. Elle avait mis un pantacourt noir ansi qu'un débardeur blanc qui mettaient bien en valeur ses formes généreuses. Il détourna les yeux rapidement. Tifa remarqua que Vincent avait débarrassé et nettoyé son bol. Tifa sourit en l'appelant « fée du logis ». Vincent haussa les épaules en soupirant. Tiens, Tifa avait les yeux rouges…

« Tifa… Tu as encore pleuré ?

- Je… Ah ça ?? Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis juste maladroite, je me suis mis du shampooing dans les yeux… Héhé… Hem…

- Tu mens très mal.

- Grillée…

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit…

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?? Toi ??? Le type qui se torture l'esprit depuis déjà 35 ans !!!

- Justement Tifa. Je parle en connaissance de cause.

- Hmph.

- Tifa…

- Je sais, Vincent. Je sais… Mais je suis pas Wonder Woman moi !!!

- Tu as le droit d'avoir des instants de faiblesse, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Seulement…

- Seulement je dois être forte et patati et patata… Gna gna gna… Toujours la même rengaine !

- Tifa… ! Arrête. »

Tifa recommença a pleurer. Vincent s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de tout son soûl. Ses mains étaient agrippées à la tunique de Vincent, sa bouche sanglotant contre son torse. Vincent la serrait dans ses bras. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer. Surtout les femmes. Ca lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois.

Tifa pleurait contre Vincent. Sentir ses bras musclés autour d'elle la rassurait. Au moins elle pouvait compter sur une personne en ce monde. Vincent. Elle inspira une bouffée de son odeur, tout en se calmant. Elle était bien contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras !! Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Cela lui avait fait du bien de pleurer. Puis, de peur que Vincent soit gêné, elle quitta à contrecœur ses bras, en murmurant des remerciements.

Tifa s'écarta. Elle avait sûrement dû entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ne pleurait plus mais elle avait les joues légèrement rosies et l'air gênée. Vincent enleva la mèche de cheveux qui barrait les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle rosit de plus belle. Elle essaya de détourner le regard mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Les yeux rouges de l'homme l'hypnotisaient, l'envoûtaient… Son odeur était enivrante… Il était doux et compréhensif, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Elle leva sur lui ses yeux bruns-roux humides de larmes. Vincent lui essuya les larmes de ses doigts… Elle prit sa main dans les siennes. Vincent eut l'air surpris, puis sourit doucement. Tifa lui sourit en retour. De sa main, il lui souleva le menton et déposa sur ses lèvres humide un baiser. Les yeux de Tifa se fermèrent. Vincent avait des lèvres très douces. Elle se sentit attirée contre lui pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, elle répondait avec ferveur au baiser de Vincent. De sa main droite, il défit la coque métallique qui enserrait sa main gauche. Elle tomba avec fracas au sol mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas d'attention. Les mains de Vincent étaient dorénavant sur les hanches et Tifa et inversement. La dernière personne qu'il avait embrassé était Lucrécia. Allait-il commettre un nouveau péché ?

Enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant. Ils se regardaient, comme s'ils étaient surpris de leur propre audace. Puis Tifa se colla contre Vincent, enserrant le corps de ce dernier de ses bras. Vincent huma le parfum de ses cheveux encore humides. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'accorder une deuxième chance ? Finalement, Tifa et lui se ressemblaient. Tous deux à essayer d'échapper à leur amour déçu. Et là, ils se consolaient mutuellement.

Pour la première fois, Vincent considéra Tifa en tant que femme désirable, susceptible d'être aimée par lui. Elle avait des beaux cheveux foncés, des yeux bruns-roux très expressifs… Elle avait des formes généreuses mais cependant était musclée mais pas trop. Une vraie créature de rêve. Elle était douce et maternelle, énergique et volontaire, forte mais sensible… Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer pendant cinq ans qu'il côtoyait la femme parfaite ? Comment Cloud pouvait-il l'ignorer et blesser le cœur de la jeune femme à ce point ???

Elle était contre Vincent. Vincent. Le beau Vincent, se disait-elle. Vincent avec ses yeux de feu, sa peau de neige et sa chevelure noire comme l'ébène. Elle sentait contre elle les muscles fermes de l'homme. Et pourtant, en combat, il était si svelte, si souple !! Son odeur d'homme était enivrante, son corps était fin, comme ses mains longues et fines… Sous son masque froid et austère se trouvait un homme doux et aimant… Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas découvert plus tôt et s'être entichée de Cloud ??

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai pas trop d'idées pour une suite mais si vous êtes très persuasifs, je peux trouver de l'inspi.

Oubliez pas le review, please !!!


End file.
